1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an advanced oxidation process for providing advanced oxidation products to an environment. More particularly, the present invention provides a wick structure and hydrophilic granules for use in an advanced oxidation process, and methods of making the same. The wick structure and hydrophilic granules may be configured to collect and concentrate water vapor, so that the water vapor may subsequently be used to generate advanced oxidation products that react with and neutralize compounds in an environment, including microbes, odor causing chemicals, and other organic and inorganic chemicals.
2. Description of Related Art
Germicidal ultraviolet light rays have been used for inactivating microorganisms such as viruses and bacteria. Germicidal ultraviolet light, however, is effective in reducing only the airborne microorganisms that pass directly through the light rays, and has little to no effect on gasses, vapors, or odors.
Alternatively, advanced oxidation processes may be used to eliminate microorganisms, as well as gasses, vapors, and odors. In an advanced oxidation process, advanced oxidation products (“AOPs”) are produced, and subsequently destroy and/or inactivate undesired compounds in the environment. The production of AOPs may be catalyzed by ultraviolet light.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,923, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a device, system, and method for using UV light to generate advanced oxidation products (“AOPs”) in an advanced oxidation process. In this system, a light source producing multiple wavelengths of UV light is provided adjacent to a catalytic surface of a catalytic target structure. The catalytic surface is coated with a thin coating comprising hydrophilic material, thus promoting hydration of the catalytic surface from ambient moisture. Ozone and other AOPs are formed when the UV light reacts with the hydrate on the photocatalytic surfaces, and also with the air within the catalytic target structure. Additionally, ozone decomposition reactions occur, and result in the production of a variety of AOPs. The AOPs produced by this system may then be used to eliminate gasses, vapors, odors, and/or microbes in the environment.
There exists a need in the art, however, for a device, system, and method for a significantly improved oxidation process to reduce microbes and odors in an environment. Specifically, there exists a need for a device, system, and method that promote high efficiency formation AOPs. Even more specifically, there is a need for a device, system, and method configured to produce high levels of hydro peroxides for used in advanced oxidation processes.